1234
by Winters Skye
Summary: Jeremy and Christine? Co-owners of a theatre company. Their celebration? At a local lounge bar. The new singer? Hot as hell. Jeremy? Drunk and in love. {Lounge singer au} {Eventual Boyf riends}


_Here I am, back with more content :D I'm actually a huge fan of this au already and I hope you all like it as much as I do!_

 _I've gotten more motivation to actually start writing for bmc like I've wanted to for a while because I'm finally going to see the show! I'm going to see it over my spring break while it's on broadway and I'm so excited :DDD_

 _Anyway! Please enjoy! Any songs that are mentioned in this story will be put at the end! As always, a big thank you to Sandypenguin6 for editing my late night writing 3_

* * *

"And there we go! Officially done for the day!" Christine smiles triumphantly, her hands on her hips as she admires the final poster she put up. Across the top it reads: ' _Young Actors Camp!'_ with the rest of the information and dates right below it.

"Looks pretty good, Chrissy," I smile as I finish putting up the copy of the cast list for our upcoming performance, ' _All's Well That Ends Well'._ Shakespeare, as per her request.

Well, it was more so her decision since she's the one who runs this theatre company, I'm more of her right hand man. She's told me that multiple times, via musical song renditions. It's odd sometimes, but that's show business I guess.

"I honestly can't believe how far we've come in 5 years," she beams as she gazes around the rest of hallway we're in, in the building that we now own. It was really run down when we found it, but thanks to a lot of hard work from us and the community we got it turned into the best theatre company in the area. Then again, we're the only one. But that's not the point.

Chrissy was actually the one who dragged me into theatre in high school. I didn't want to join but let's just say, she's pretty persuasive. It didn't help make me cool like I hoped, but at least I ended up with a pretty great best friend.

"Jere! Stop daydreaming!" Christine whines as she lunges herself at me. "You just missed my deeply emotional monologue." That would explain why I thought I heard something. The longer I don't say anything the more intense her puppy dog eyes become. "Fine! Since you missed my monologue, you're taking me to dinner to celebrate our 5 years!"

"W-what?!" I stammer out once I finally register what the hell she's talking about. "How the hell is that fair, Chrissy?!"

Clearly she decides to ignore me and just keep going on with whatever this plan of hers is. "Brooke told me about this cute little bar, lounge place just down the street from her work. I've never heard of it but it's been here for awhile apparently-"

"So only the cool people know about it?"

"Exactly Jere! You should take me- take us there!" She continued to plead. Honestly, I don't know how I could ever say no to her. She's just too cute, but not in the way like _oh I have a crush on her_ \- that was junior year Jeremy Heere. Not 25-year-old Jeremy.

"Fine.. Fine! I'll take you, I just don't know where the hell it is."

"Give me a minute and I'll get the address from Brooke!" She lets go of me and I can finally breathe again. Wow, for such a small person she has a tight grip. I gingerly rub my sides to attempt to ease the pain while she types away on her phone. How can she type that fast?!

"'Kay! I got the address!" She shoves her phone in my face - which I can't read. Somehow Chrissy has this way of thinking that if I really need to know something, shoving it as close to my face as possible will help me understand whatever it is. I gently push her arm to a distance where I can actually comprehend what it says.

So, it's only a couple streets away from here and a few blocks from our apartments. Not too bad.

"Let's go!" Chrissy exclaims as she drags me by the arm and begins skipping out of the building, only pausing to lock the door, then heading down the street.

It's probably a good thing we live so close and there's no need to worry about driving. Chrissy probably won't approve, but we're going to a bar, we're celebrating, I'm gonna get drunk. Oh well. This would be a great place to insert that little shruggy emoticon but these are thoughts - just imagine it's there.

~oO0Oo~

"Ooooo I like it here," I hear Christine say as we're guided to our table. This place just exudes fanciness and coolness, almost like I don't deserve to be here. Come on Heere pull it together, you still have your teenage insecurities? Ugh, I guess somethings don't change.

The lighting is a soft shade of red. Actually, the entire restaurant seems to have a red tinge to everything. Chrissy and I end up at a booth towards the back, near what I assume to be a small stage. There's a bunch of instruments littering the stage, along with a mic. But it's like one of those old-timey mics. There's also a piano on the stage and now that I can slightly shift in my seat I see that there's someone actually playing it. The background music now makes a lot more sense.

By the time I've stopped admiring the room, Christine has already ordered us our standard drinks: tea for her and rum and coke for me.

"It's really nice here. How'd Brooke know about it?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink once it was brought out.

"Her friend Rich is apparently a manager here and he told her all about it. Especially about one of their new singers. He may have told her a little too much because she has told me he's said, and I quote: 'I'd tap that if I wasn't already taken.'" She finishes by sticking out her tongue, in such a joking manner. Ah, the perks of being friends with someone who's ace. Well, she has to put up with my bad bi jokes so I guess it's only fair.

"Yeah, that's a bit much."

"Definitely! But that's kind of what I get being friends with Brooke. She gives me a lot of gossip, even if I don't really want it," Chrissy laughs and takes another drink of her tea. "You know what I can't wait for? Our kids theatre camp! I love teaching kids how to act and they're so much fun to be around!"

"Glad you're the main one doing it because I can't deal with kids anywhere near as well as you can."

"Give yourself more credit, Jere! Kids love you!"

"But, _I_ don't love _them_ ," I remind her as I finish my drink and flag down the waiter for another round. "Sure they're cute and I kind of like them, but I can only handle them in small doses."

I thank the waiter as he brings me my drink and we both place our orders. The food should be good if the decor is anything to go by.

Anytime spent with Christine is a good night. She's good company and really the only reason I got through college, thanks to late night conversations on campus. The restaurant continues to fill up even more as the night goes on as I'm reminded just how poorly I can hold my alcohol. Only a couple of drinks and I'm onto my drunk ramblings.

"Chrissyyyy, do you think I'll ever find loveeee?" I whine to her, draping myself over the table, stretching my arms to reach her. Will I though? Will anyone love me? "Like, true loveeee. I want a fairy taleeee."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic, Jeremy," I can hear her chuckle and vaguely see her holding her mug up to her mouth.

"Where's my princesssss orrrr my princeeee? I'm not pickyyy."

That earns me a snort from her, followed by a couple coughs.

"Sorry Jere! Accidentally got tea up my nose! Definitely don't recommend that."

"No fun, Chrisssyyyy. You're no fun-"

"Welcome everyone! I hope you're all having a good night and we hope to make it even better by introducing you to our newest singer! Everyone, give a hand for Michael!"

What a sweet voice announcing, it's so soft and calming. The lights change and it's so pretty, my eyes just want to close. Sleep sounds so good but so does the slow opening notes of the song. I know it. At least I think I do.

"I hope you all will enjoy my take on the song Take On Me."

What a nice voice, it's deep, I like it. I think I'll open my eyes to see who it belongs to. Wow, he's handsome. I like his hair, it's swoopy. And he has glasses... hah what a nerd. But a cute nerd. A really really really really really really really-

"Earth to Jeremy? You done gawking?" Something's waving in front of my face. Christine? I think it's her hand. Maybe. Don't know. I only have one thought on my mind.

"Chrissy, heeeee'sss myyy prince."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this au so far and want to stick around to read the rest! I'm very excited about it!

Let me know what you think! Comments are appreciated! Along with follows and favorites :D

(The Take On Me version I'm referencing can be found on youtube in the video titled "Best Covers Popular Hit Songs Chill Out Pop Lounge vol.1" at about 29 minutes in!)


End file.
